


infallibly fluid sunbeam

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「假如我告訴妳我有多寂寞，妳會願意聽嗎？」
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	infallibly fluid sunbeam

Edelgard早在迴廊轉角便已察覺Byleth異狀。她幾乎是不合乎禮數的在走廊上奔跑起來，為的是能盡快趕往Byleth身邊。

「老師，妳的腿．．．」

她的目光停留在Byleth雙腿，理應由絲襪包覆住的腿部肌肉此刻因為殘破的布料開口而暴露，滲血。

根據她所學習的禮儀課程，以及長年累積下來的經驗，如此模樣的淑女是不應當毫無保留的受人注視。Edelgard清了清喉嚨，視線轉移至Byleth臉上。一旁的Hubert識相的轉身背對她們。

「剛才不小心從樹上掉下來而已，我沒事。」

確實，Byleth腿上的傷不算嚴重──與戰場上可見的傷口類型相較起來的話──然而她的心臟依舊揪緊了一下。

她思考著Byleth去醫護室，又考慮著接下來要處理的事務。她是得想出一個合理的藉口方能脫身。

這時，Hubert開口。

「Lady Edelgard，考量到性別與身分的合宜性，眼前狀況或許由您隨同老師前往處理傷口較為合適。」

他冷靜的提議，Edelgard感激的看了他一眼。

「我會告訴使者您碰上了不得不處理的危急情況，暫時無法抽身面見，敢問您意下如何？」

「我明白了。Hubert，在我到場之前就由你主持會議。我會盡速前去。」

「屬下知悉。」

Hubert離去前向兩人恭敬的點了下頭。

她解下身上的紅色披風，圍在Byleth腰部，替她遮去引人注目的一切。

Edelgard想知道究竟是什麼樣的理由會讓Byleth爬上樹，接著意外摔落。

果然還是等到她們能靜下心獨處的時候再問問她吧。

Edelgard看著Byleth柔和的臉部表情，輕輕拉起Byleth的手。

＊

「所以，妳是為了解救困在樹上的小貓才爬樹的？」

Edelgard倚靠Byleth房門，瞇起眼打量坐在床上的Byleth，她先是有些羞赧的揉了揉鼻子，再默默點頭。

「老師，妳真的是．．．」

「傻？」

「豈止是傻，妳．．．」

她瞧Byleth笑咪咪的樣子，一時之間忘記即將出口的詞彙到底為何。

「算了。」

她不懂為什麼每次叨唸Byleth時，Byleth總是一臉開心，似乎很喜歡被罵一樣。

「真是十足老師風格的原因。」

「生氣了？」

「我沒有生氣。」

依自己當王的氣量，她怎麼可能為了這點小事發怒──雖是這麼說，她卻覺得胸口熱呼呼的。

Byleth朝她打開雙臂，用動作請求Edelgard接近。Edelgard一走到面前，她便立刻環抱Edelgard的腰，將頭靠往Edelgard腹部。Edelgard用手溫柔的撫摸Byleth後腦杓，她聽見Byleth對著肚子說了聲悶悶的對不起才軟化態度，低頭吻了Byleth額角。Byleth放開Edelgard，仰起頭讓Edelgard親吻她嘴唇。

「我只是有點擔心，老師。」

她的手覆上Byleth臉頰，拇指輕柔摩娑。

「即便是小傷，我仍然會聯想起許多事。我知道這未免太小題大作，但是和妳在一起後，偶爾我會無法控制的感受到這種情緒波動。」

Edelgard在Byleth身邊坐下，握住她長繭的手。

「也許我才是傻的那一位。」

她解嘲似的說，Byleth聽了不禁嘴角上揚。

「妳已經擔心到願意承認自己傻的程度了嗎，El？」

Edelgard縮回手，紅著臉低頭說了聲「老師」，給出威嚴盡失的警告。

「瞧妳那麼有精神，我就可以放心留下妳一個人了。」

Edelgard欲起身，Byleth又拉她回來坐著。

「再多待一下好嗎？我們最近不太有時間相處。」

Byleth挨近她。早些時候處理傷口的過程中脫去了絲襪的，赤裸的長腿此時正肆無忌憚的對著Edelgard小腿又碰又蹭。Edelgard的面色貌似變得更為紅潤，她乾咳一聲，但沒有拒絕來自Byleth的肢體接觸。

「我很樂意再陪伴妳久一些，前提是妳得．．．安分守己。」

她的尾音因Byleth落在下顎的吻而顫動。Edelgard軟弱的推開Byleth後便倉促的站起來雙手叉腰，想展現出堅定的姿態，即使這在Byleth眼中是如此動搖。

「我必須趕往會議廳了，誰知道Hubert會不會控制不住議場秩序。」

著急的時候淨是拿Hubert當作擋箭牌，Byleth知道這是Edelgard自學院時期以來的習慣，有點笨拙，又有點可愛。

「比起受傷的我，妳更在意Hubert是不是能處理好公務？」

「老師，妳明知道我很在乎妳。請停止這種荒謬的言談。」

Edelgard沒好氣的否定Byleth丟出的論點。顯然老師就是想捉弄她。

她還想多說點什麼，然而Byleth的笑聲分散了她的思緒。

「對不起，Edelgard，這幾天除了早晨及睡前的問候之外，我們幾乎沒有說上什麼話，所以一有機會我就想盡可能的留住妳。」

她坦承。Edelgard回想起方才Byleth的腿帶給她的暗示性的觸感，忽然心跳加快，臉上一陣熱。

她真的該走了，否則一種竄升的熱烈情緒終將佔據她最引以為傲的理性和果斷。

再多待一秒都不行，可是．．．．．．

「假如我告訴妳我有多寂寞，妳會願意聽嗎？」

滴，答，滴，答。

Edelgard清楚聽見了時鐘運轉的細微聲響。

滴，答，滴，答。

她摘下象徵王權的金色皇冠，置於床頭。

滴，答，滴，答。

她解開象徵地位的紅色禮服，顯現貼身的，輕薄的連身裙。

滴，答，滴，答。

她咬掉象徵聖潔的白色手套，露出長繭帶疤的手。

滴，答，滴，答。

她留意到Byleth滑動的喉頭，泛紅的胸口。

滴，答，滴，答。

她彎下腰，唇瓣貼近唇瓣。

滴，答，滴，答。

「我求之不得。」

＊

午後，花園果樹上成熟的果實終究因枝頭負荷不了甘美的重量，筆直墜地。

聞香而來的小貓嘗試性的舔了舔果子，立刻食髓知味的享用起來。

甜美的滋味。

＊

──那隻貓後來怎麼了？

──我從樹上摔下來之後，受到驚嚇就自己跳下去，跑走了。

──怎麼是這樣的結局，老師妳豈不是白白受傷的。

──我不這麼認為。妳看，至少妳真的留下來了．．．．．．

＊

Byleth謹慎的為Edelgard扣上禮服的每一粒鈕扣，整理衣領，撫平衣物皺褶。

「好了。」

「頭髮呢？」

「很整齊。」

Edelgard接過Byleth遞上的手套矜重的戴回。她單膝下跪在Byleth跟前，低頭讓Byleth替她戴上王冠。

Byleth慎重的於她額頭留下一吻，Edelgard發出輕快的笑聲。

「Thank you, my teacher.」

她湊過去親吻Byleth依舊發燙的頸子。

我們今晚再見。

＊

Lady Edelgard腳步輕盈，喜形於色的模樣肯定是與那約略一小時的空白片段以及老師──唯一能使這位大人這樣欣喜的對象──有關。Hubert默默推定。

假設自己不在身旁，那麼也許早就哼起輕快的曲調了，他的王。

「您遇上什麼好事了嗎？」

「鄰國接受了我國降低貿易關稅的要求，這不是非常令人滿意的好事嗎，Hubert？」

「您說的是。」

捧著大把白色花朵的園丁從遠處步行而來，Edelgard示意他止步。

她拿起一朵花舉至鼻頭嗅著，隨即漾起一抹笑。

「這是什麼花？」

「梔子花，陛下。」

「梔子花嗎．．．」

興味盎然的她陷入短暫的沉思。

「能否替我弄一束送至Lady Byleth臥房？」

「我立刻去準備，陛下。」

「謝謝你。」

園丁深深一鞠躬後便快步離開。

「Hubert.」

他不解的盯著自己主子遞至面前的花朵。

「收下吧，你說不定同樣會有想送花的對象。」

他本來想禮貌的謝絕，但Lady Edelgard難得一見的愉快心情，他可不敢破壞。

「謝謝您。」

於是他畢恭畢敬的接下那朵純白的梔子花，悄悄把放入懷裡。

「今晚的行程，Hubert，可以的話我想早點結束。替我安排一下。」

「悉聽尊便。」

他敬重的頷首，跟上王的步伐，對於行程變動之可想而知的原因不多加追問。


End file.
